moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mal'akor
----|Row 6 title = Age|Row 6 info = ?????????? ----|Row 7 title = Alignment|Row 7 info = Chaotic Evil ----|Row 8 title = Reincarnated|Row 8 info = Zevrad Stargazer ----|Row 9 title =True Name |Row 9 info =?????????? |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |imagewidth = 300|image3 =Mal'akor - Celebril.jpg |tab3 =Future |caption3 =Created by x-Celebril-x Listen to Jóhann Jóhannsson - Simon's Theme. |image5 = |tab5 = |caption5 = |image4 = |tab4 = |caption4 = }} As a Demon, Mal'akor felt alone in the world, being a cripple surrounded by beings filled with immense Fel energies. He wandered the Twisting Nether, alone, lamenting his existence until he came across a pale tree with many sharp spines. Mal'akor found it satisfying due to its emptiness and destroyed it. Discovering the skull of a Demon from within that he would sense a deep connection giving him a measure of peace. He would later shape the skull into a form of a mask that he would carry with him for most of his life. An unspecified amount of time passes until he would be recruited to the Burning Legion. Among their ranks, he would cause Discord among the other races, as he bears bitter resentment for them than any other of his kind as he treats them in the most personal and heartfelt manner. Showing his hatred for them with immense emotional and personal foundation greater than any of his siblings. Personality Mal’akor was a cruel Demon who felt delighted in another creature’s misery. He would kill without hesitation, usually playing on their emotions to have a psychological advantage, and with no remorse for what he had done. He took great pride in the suffering he inflicted going as far as to boast about the weaponry and machines he crafted that ruined the countless reputation, lives, and souls. For Mal'akor's darkest desire was to have everyone suffer, including his kind, through eternal strife. Beneath Mal'akor's cruel and aggressive exterior, however, he is secretly jealous of the mortal's physical and emotional strength. The mutual connections that they share are one of Mal’akor’s envy for his kind and nature rarely shows real concern or emotional support with one another. It motivates him to hate and mistreat the other races very personally; more personally, in fact, than any other Demon. Mal'akor's past is mysterious and, by all indications, he prefers it that way. What is known is that he is one of the oldest of his kind, the Gan'arg, one of the Firstborn. Before the Burning Legion was established, during the time the Demons ran amok, he was the closest thing they had to a crafter. It was suggested that the weapons crafted were made of metal meshed with sinew, organs, flesh, and souls. Far more powerful than they had ever known before. Years passed and, in his final hour, Mal'akor traveled alone to the wastes of Outland. There he was ambushed and butchered by an Illidari scouting party. Powers and Abilities '''Master Artisan: '''Though he rarely engages in it today, Mal'akor is a highly skilled craftsman as he creates his work with flawless precision and efficient speed. '''Soul Slayer: '''His previous incarnation as Zevrad has given the reincarnated Mal'akor insight into the abilities of the Fel and Soul. Although he has to start from scratch, his past experience has given him an edge to relearn and reinforce his foundation. History You Are (Not) Reborn Zevrad's soul continued to head towards the source after the events of Ny'alotha while the time frame in which he had should've kept on moving forward. What was should have stayed and what is should have changed as he traversed the boundaries between the Great Beyond and The Twisting Nether. Unknowingly, there were two forces pulling apart his soul separating him in two, forcing them to become separated. Now the "One and the Other" would unexpectedly find themselves in a foreign realm with new forms, unlike their previous aspect. This may allow Mal'akor to open the door to a broader and more satisfying experience as he is on a new path with a new beginning as he learns to let go of the unhealthy habits and behavior of his past to pave a way to a fuller, more fulfilled experience of a deeper and significant meaning. Desolate Realm of Souls In the shadowlands where Necromatic Energies was incomparably rich, Mal'akor who was in the form of a ghost was constantly tempering his soul in attempts to manipulate the world's energies through his demonic powers. Gradually, Mal'akor was able to gain some insight. Demons were infamous for being able to live forever as long as their consciousness was not completely destroyed. Even if their body was destroyed, as long as the consciousness was strong enough to attach to another physical body, the Demon can use the new form to regain their demonic form and abilities again. They would, however, require time to regain their previous abilities. Being transported into the outer regions of the Shadowlands, Mal'akor searched for a way to return to his other half as well as to increase his own strength with whatever strand of consciousness he had left. Before he could find the method to reunite himself, he first needed to ensure that he would survive the foreign realm. Slowly, his existing consciousness had a strange reaction to the Necromatic Energies as he continued to experiment. He was now able to absorb and manipulate the omnipresent energies of the realm, so much so that he could even form a weapon to attack the denizens of the realm. Time passed and Mal'akor as Mal'akor experimented with a skeleton remains of excellent quality, condensing Necormatic Energies within the bones to forge a skeletal body for himself while using the Fel to transport his soul. Utilizing the sparkling like skeletal remains, Mal'akor was able to intimidate many creatures that attempted to attack him as his skeleton that glittered with Fel Energies. They took Mal'akor's jade-like form as a Skeleton King, which was at the peak of the outer regions that weak undead creatures were simply not its match. However, Mal'akor knew that using Necromatic Energy to control a skeletal body would definitely pale in contrast to an actual Skeleton King. Mal'akor continued to travel across the outer regions until he stumbled upon a valley shrouded with an abnormal and chaotic aura. Looking from afar, a battle of low ranked creatures were fighting one another as the aura originated above them in the form of a dense red cloud. They were fighting for this cloud of gas as though it was an exquisite feast. This was known as anima. In the outer regions, there rarely appeared colors that were not monochrome and the very resource of anima was so scarce that they would be considered a legend to most creatures. While Mal'akor was puzzled at the scenery, the dense anima spread to the area where he was at as a wisp entered his consciousness. Allowing his soul to improve. Mal'akor was surprised as he felt the benefits at the strength that it gave him. He immediately started to operate as he analyzed the anima and using his strength of consciousness to slowly draw the anime towards him. Mal'akor spent everyday researching how to utilize the strength of his consciousness to manipulate Necromatic Energies to communicate with the anima. The large portion of anima that diffused out from the heart of the valley was subjected to the pull from Mal'akor, slowly being absorbed by him. Gradually, Mal'akor's originally exhausted soul started to recover a great portion of his original state. In the form of the pure white skeleton emitting Fel, Mal'akor made his way to the heart of the valley to find that the source of the anima. As he made his way closer to the battlefield, many low ranked skeleton and creatures immediately divided a portion of their forces to attack Mala'akor when they had noticed him approaching. Mal'akor manipulated the Necromatic energies to annihilate his enemies as the skeletons and creatures rotting flesh fell apart. Of these low ranked creatures, many of them had never seen a Skeleton King, however, from the moment they were born, there was an imprint onto their souls to detect high ranked undead creatures. When they examined Mal'akor closely and carefully, they now identified him as the Skeleton King at the peak of the outer regions. They voluntarily cleared a path to the heart of the valley as it was their instinctive reaction toward high ranked creatures. A sinister-looking tree floating onto a pitch-black spring entered Mal'akor's sight. It had many branches piercing many corpses, appearing menacing yet devilishly beautiful. Its branches and leaves appeared like countless withered hands, propping a cloud of red smoke that held a ruby as small as an eyedrop. The ruby was blended onto by Mal'akor's soul as incomparable amounts of Necromatic Energy caused him to feel intense pain. The Eye of Denouement, that was formed by Zevrad, was suddenly molded onto Mal'akor's new aspect filling him with immense joy as he realized that anima can temper the soul. Causing it to become purer that is extremely beneficial to the evolution of all creatures. Gallery Mal'akor - The Fool.jpg|Mal'akor's Original Form - Dovahcaine. Zevrad - The Devil Tarot.jpg|Devil of Darkshore - Dovahcaine. Mal'akor - Nikicalma.jpeg| Nikicalma. Mal'akor - Celebril.jpg|x-Celebril-x Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Burning Legion